


Miracle Moment

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [20]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokcket Monsters | Pokemon
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Palletshipping, Slash, Wordcount: 100-500, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lay on his back staring up at the light puffy clouds floating in the brilliant blue sky above, his head pillowed on the thigh of his companion as the man read… MPreg, Implied Slash, Implied Yaoi, M/M, Palletshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been really into Pokemon the last couple of months since I finished watching Star Trek: The Original Series and I noticed the utter lack of MPreg fics with this pairing. So, here I am at… 2:28 AM typing this out. I haven’t written anything in a while so I hope you like it!

He lay on his back staring up at the light puffy clouds floating in the brilliant blue sky above, his head pillowed on the thigh of his companion as the man read.  His hands rest on the small swell of his abdomen where his child is, at present, gently turning.  Thinking about the little miracle growing beneath his palms and the future it’ll have he is reminded of the past.  Given how adventure filled and busy his adolescence had been it was amazing to think he is only twenty-five.

He turns his head to the side and smiles.  Three Eevee kits tumble around and use their parents as jungle gyms.  He watches as the two take it with all the humour of any proud parent.  As far as they could tell it was beginning to look like the kits’ egg moves were from among their parents’ shared moves being Flash, Double Team, and Dig.  A gentle breeze makes his bangs sway and one of the kits chases after a leaf that got caught in the draft.

_“Pika.”_

The kit is gently herded back to where it’s siblings are playing by its father as their mother looks on contently.

He takes a sharp intake of breath as his own child decides it’s uncomfortable in its’ current position and proceeds to, quite adamantly, get more comfortable.  His companion places the book he’s reading to the side before placing his left hand over the spot where the child is kicking.  He places his own hand above it, twin silver bands adorning the third finger of both.

“He’s definitely going to be a Pokémon Trainer,” Gary remarks with a smirk as he feels their child’s strong movements beneath his palm.

“ _She_ is going to be more than just a Trainer,” Ash insists as he looks up at his husband of three years with a mock glare. “She’s going to be a Pokemon Master!”

Gary’s softens to an indulgent smile. “Or a Gym Leader. I wouldn’t be any less proud.”

Ash smiles back, his eyes shining.

Some people were shocked when the two of them wound up in a relationship that was more than friendly, given their history of fierce rivalry.  But when the two started dating at nineteen everyone who really knew them weren’t all that surprised in the slightest.  Well… maybe at the fact that they’d finally got it together and realized that they not only liked each other but actually _loved_ each other.  But they clued in eventually.  And after five years together and a few months over two years of marriage they were blessed with a surprise that was currently shifting positions within Ash, who hadn’t been sure he’d even be able to conceive a child after everything his body had gone through during his journeys.

Despite how rocky their relationship had been for more than a decade neither could think of a more perfect and happy place to be.

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> Well that ended a little sappier than I’d intended but it sure is sweet. :D I just can’t resist wanting to end on an optimistic note! Hope you liked it!


End file.
